iLoveYouCarly
by Anonon
Summary: This is a Cam fanfic. It's as simple as that. My first fanfic and I am super excited. It's probably horrible, so please don't judge. Enjoy! Also a slight mention of Creddie.


iLoveYouCarly!

Everybody loves to make a joke out of me. Maybe it's because I have the strength of a body building man. Maybe it's because I can easily "murder" a truck that weighs a ton. Soon they will have a new reason.

I am jealous of the newest Ridgeway High couple. Carly Shea and Freddifer Ben-dork. Ship name: Creddie.

I should be happy for Carly, I mean she finally is d!uating the secret love of her life, but I'm not. I am jealous. And it is NOT of her. I don't wanna date Freddison. He's the one I am jealous of. I want Carly. That's right. I, Samantha Puckett, am deeply in love with Carly Shea.

Every night I dream and fantasize about what it would be like to have Carly as my girlfriend. I have these intense dreams. The first night it was just Carly smiling, and winking at me, and she just simply said, "Hey Sam, your cute. Wanna go out some time?!" But that was 5 years ago. Now, all of my dreams about Carly are very "adult" and "mature."

First, we are at one of our Senior Class Parties, we are drinking, and we have fun. Then, we find eachother. We greet eachother, and then we study eachother's lips. Her's, a deep red, due to her new lipstick, and mine, a nice magenta, violet because of my new lipstick. We say, "Oh, yeah!" and then we go find a private corner, or in this case a bedroom, since the party was at someone's house.

Now we are in the bedroom, and we go through about a half hour of solid making out and passionate kissing. Her lips tingle and burn against mine. My stomach is fluttering as she kisses my lips and neck harder and faster as time goes on.

This is normally where I wake up, but this time I didn't. The dream continued. I kissed her neck softly but quickly and intensely, leaving lipstick stains all over her body.

I didn't notice what she was wearing, and I hardly had time to because in the next 5 minutes I was taking off her clothing. A simple short white dress with a lace overlay.

Oh Carly, why do I love you so much?

Next thing I know she is just in her under garments and so am I. The tingling sensation becomes more intense as we kiss harder. Her hair smells of Green Apple shampoo and that is one of my turn-ons. I love Green Apples.

Then I realize that I need oxygen to enter my lungs, so I stop for a moment and Carly unexpectedly keeps going. I sqeal in delight because her lips tickle against my ticklish mid-section. Then I continue on.

*snore*

I sleepily stand up. I am pleased with how "last night" went. It felt so real.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!?" "Wtfh, man?!"

"Oh, good, you're up. I thought you were gonna be asleep forever."

"WHAT, exactly are you doing in my house, Freddifer?"

"Carly texted me to wake you up because she wants you to go to her house like right now. She said that you two have to talk. And she wanted me to tell you that... that..."

"Spit it out!"

"That we broke up this morning."

"Oh, really?" That came out WAY more happy and excited than it should have.

Now I am in the elevator on the way up to Carly's loft/apartment. I also wonder why she couldn't text me and why she made Freddie go to my house and tell me that they broke up on top of that. I wonder what she knows...

"Hey, Shea!"

"Hey, Sam." She doesn't sound too happy when she says it though.

"Look, we gotta talk."

"About wh-" she cuts me off and continues.

"I know you're secret."

"What secret?"

There was a long uncomfortable pause. So instead of focusing on that, I focused on her shiny brunette hair, and chocolately brown eyes. Oh, how I wanted to kiss, and touch her, so. Just like in last night's dream.

Then she just blurted it out.

"I know you're in love with me!"

"Uhhhmmmmmm, what?" I try to deny it.

"Don't deny it Sam, you are totally in live with me and you have been for 5 years, and you dream about me every night."

"Um, woah Carly. That chizz is like crazy personal. I didn't know you were a stalker!"

I am completely infuriated, even though she looks so gorgeous right now. It is taking everything I've got to not slap her and yank her onto the sofa or into her bedroom right now and do it with her. I am having some SERIOUS mixed emotions right now.

"I'm not a stalker Sam."

"Then how-"

"You fell asleep here the other night, you know, when we had the sleepover, and I woke up to get some water, and you were moaning, 'Carly, oh Carly, please, please take me in to the bedroom. Fuck me, oh fuck me PLEAAAASSEEE Carly.'"

"Oh God, that is so embarrassing."

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

"Then I woke up again, only to find you, strattelling me in your sleep! And you were kissing me all over, on the lips, neck stomach, ass, everywhere pretty much!"

"And did you stop me?"

"Well, eventually yes. After I made out with you back for like a half hour. To be honest, I loved it. And... And... YOU, I loved you, too. So I broke up with Freddie so we could be together. If that's what you want. Is it, Sam?"

All I could say now was one thing. And I said it.

"Yeah. Now, will you please, FUCK ME, AND FUCK ME NOW, CARLS?!"

"Oh, you know it." She said that with the largest grin I have ever seen.

Then, we moved on up to her bedroom. She asked me ifdhewanted to start of slowly, and simply. I told her no. So, she started off fast and hard. I loved every second of it. It was even better than the dreams and she was SO much better than all of the boys I had ever kissed. She kissed me everywhere. Lips, head, neck, ears, stomach, legs, ass. I loved her so much. And I kissed her back in all of the same places. We toyed around for a few minutes, but then it got more intense. I kissed harder, she did too, and I stripped off her clothes and she stripped off mine until we were left in just our panties and bras. I cupped her right boob, and she cupped my left. We did this for better balance and stuff. I kissed hers and sucked on them playfully and she did the same to mine. Then our tongues wrestled in our mouths as we both moved on back up. I stopped for air, and she kept going, just like in my most recent dream.

That night we slept together for the first time and we did it. For real this time, not like the HUGE make out session we had earlier. I loved her

Epilogue

Later on, in 7 years, we were both 24 years old and we got married. And we continued on to do it every night at 9:00, even though we had adopted 5 children. We did it on the couch, while they slept upstairs in their sound proof bedrooms.

The End

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge. I am not that good of a writer I am sure. Tell me what you thought. Especially how the ending was.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and characters and stuff.


End file.
